In the past, anxiety disorders, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, etc. have been treated using diazepam, oxazepam, and other benzodiazepine-based medicaments. However, these benzodiazepine-based medicaments have side effects such as drowsiness, muscle relaxation, and dependency. To lighten these side effects, buspirone, tandospirone, and other serotonergic agents have been developed as anxiolytics. However, these compounds, while partially alleviating the various side effects compared with the conventional benzodiazepine-based medicaments, still cannot be said to be sufficient. Development of anxiolytics with even less side effects is desired.
Further, for cerebral infarction and other cerebrovascular diseases, the thromboxane A.sub.2 synthesizing enzyme inhibitor ozagrel has been confirmed to be effective for cerebral vasospasms and cerebral ischemic disorders, but it increases the tendency for hemorrhaging, and therefore, is suited for only limited diseases.